


Treasure

by Shockcakes



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: Faye has always had a problem controlling her baser instincts.





	Treasure

“_Oh, Chadsley! I can’t stand for us to be apart!"_

Theo had since learned that Faye had enjoyed a good story.

Not that it was a trait she tried to hide. By the day, her collection of romance novels had doubled in size since they had declared themselves a thing. Any kind of outing between the two had resulted in a quick stop in the many bookstores and libraries that Faye had the locations of committed to memory. They always walked out with a new novel to add to her collection. Theo found it _adorable_. 

"_I'm afraid that's how it must be, Hilary-Sue. Our love was just not meant to flourish!"_

He was happy to see that her interest extended to movies as well. Movie nights had only become a recent occurrence between them but a joyful one all the same. Although, Theo had conceded that he was currently out of his element.

"Um...Faye?" He whispered to ensure that he wasn't ruining the experience. 

The dragoness hadn't removed her gaze from the TV, curled up to her boyfriend's arm with her head on his shoulder. "Hm?" She answered yet Theo was still uncertain if she actually heard him.

He tried his luck. "So why can't the fox guy stay with her again? I thought the sheep lady actually wasn't leaving the country."

"Oh no, no. She's _thinking_ of leaving the country but she can't bear to be apart from her darling Chadsley," she cooed wistfully, as though she were standing right there, watching the story unfold before her very eyes. Faye hadn’t even discerned that Theo was left grounded in reality. “Oh, and there’s also the fact that Chadley’s office job is looking to have him be relocated which drives them apart even further. Knowing that even if they don’t leave, they’d still have to deal with the laws preventing relationships between predators and prey. Scandalous!”

He felt her cling to him a bit tightly, something he noted her doing several times over the course of the film.

“_But Chadsley! I’m…I’m pregnant!”_

Theo’s acute ears had picked up the smallest semblance of a surprised gasp. He couldn’t help but raise his eyebrow at the staggering amount of plot conflicts.

"What's this movie called again?"

"99 problems."

"Ah."

That answers that question.

Again, she settled herself closer, resting on his shoulder as the unlucky couple on-screen simultaneously encountered both of their exes.

\--

Time had escaped them. As the movie had somehow, beyond Theo’s foreseeable realm of possibility, managed to resolve each and every conflict it had presented, the hour had already broken past midnight. As much as his body argued against leaving the comfort of his partner’s arms, Theo had a long way home.

Until Faye had decided to interject.

“Spend the night.”

It came out as a soft order rather than a suggestion.

“I…I mean…” He was prepared to accept, knowing that he didn’t have any jobs lined up for the following day. Enjoying her company for the night was a privilege that he could indulge in at the moment. “I wouldn’t want to be a bother-“

Faye made the sweetest giggle. “We’re dating dummy! Why would it be a bother?” She refrained from adding that they’ve already spent a night together before under much more intimate circumstances. “You could even sleep in my bed.”

"A-Are you sure?" The gray fur of his face stained with an embarrassed pink. His mother had raised a courteous young man who respected someone's personal space no matter how friendly with them he was. "I mean, I could sleep on the couch if you-"

She interrupted him by squeezing his hand, absorbing his comfortable warmth. He couldn’t help but notice that since the movie, she hadn’t broken physical contact.

"I want you to." Faye almost didn't add that last article. She reminded herself of the unspoken deal they had made since the first time they had both been in her apartment:

_Take it slow_.

Fondly, Faye smiled which Theo had returned just as warmly as his hand was. His conscious mind tossed aside the metaphorical roadmap that acted as his thoughts. Faye's golden irises were the only guides he needed.

Some unknown force was preventing them both from crawling all over each other right then and there. Faye thanked it for its efforts then cursed its very existence.

Effortlessly, she tugged him along to her bedroom, relying on her self control to keep her from stripping them both down once they made it to her bed. It had not, however, kept her from yanking him beneath the covers.

Like her greedy ancestors before her, Faye snatched her prize firmly in place. The tiny prey had been nestled within the arms (and chest) of a predator. He accepted his soft, affectionate doom with a goofy smile across his muzzle.

His mother had raised a respectful young man, but some things needed to be said.

"Your tits are beautiful."

Faye nuzzled the top of his head, pitting her muzzle between his lop ears. "They're yours." She said wistfully. "Erm-well not _yours_ yours since they're technically mine but y'know...yours."

A muffled chuckle escaped the crevice of her bosom. Theo's adorable gaze peeked through. "That's good news."

Faye giggled sheepishly. "Love you."

Theo snuggled comfortably into his new favorite pillow. "Love you too."

\--

Everything was barren. Across the lurid cream-colored sky, Theo had found nothing but clouds surrounding him. Odd considering that the laws of physics dictated he had no real means of _standing_ on a cloud. At least he thought so.

He dared to test his theory, experimentally hopping on his peculiar foothold. It held his weight solidly enough. Or was it that he was weightless?

Could that be the reason why he was in the sky?

...Was he actually in the sky?

He was lying on the clouds now, the queries buzzing through his head suddenly whisking away as he settled against the pillowy soft non-ground.

It was wonderful. Relaxing. Theo could drift off to sleep with how comfy it was. He felt the clouds slowly draping over him like an encompassing blanket. His eyelids grew heavy and his body numbed.

He was being crushed alive.

The rabbit's eyes tore open. Reality readjusted itself from his dream to Faye's bedroom yet his predicament hadn't changed. 

A pressing weight was encompassing his small frame, keeping him immobile against her bed. 

Faye was sleeping soundly on top of him. 

Though not quite cuddling nor spooning; _on top_ of him. Her draconic form curled up with her entire weight against him as if her bed wasn't cozy enough. She looked so peaceful and serene as she snored pleasantly. Not a single care in the world, only-

_Nope, can't breathe_.

"Faye...?"

Theo struggled to whisper properly. Her head was comfortably rested into his neck while the rest of her failed to take their respective size differences into consideration. He hated himself for interrupting her sleep but having functioning lungs took priority.

"F-Faye? Hon?" His arms were trapped under her, but luckily his face wasn't.

..."Luckily" being debatable. 

As expected, Theo's cheek fuzz was just enough to tickle her awake.

"_Znrrk-_wha? Wha-oh, Theo. Did I wake you?"

"No!...Well, yes." He couldn't stop himself from feeling guilty for saying so. "You're kind of..._on me_."

"I am?"

Her curious gaze immediately shifted to mortification once she witnessed Theo's suffocation in progress. "Sorry! Sorry!"

"No worries," he replied once breathing no longer became a chore. "Didn't know you were that much of a cuddler."

She fiddled with her thumbs, the black scales on her face blushing red. "Right...cuddler."

They shared a warm kiss before returning to bed. Theo wasn't surprised to see that his waist was wrapped by a pair of clingy hands. He smiled, placing his own on top of her's before drifting off to sleep.

The next time his eyes reopened, Theo found himself within the rays of the sun - nothing but blue sky staring back at him. At his feet was a wealth of sand eventually cutting off at a calming ocean.

Instinctively, his body relaxed, as one does when at the beach. Theo didn't even realize he was sitting on a lounging chair until it materialized out of nothing moments prior.

_The easy life_, he thought to himself. It was indeed.

Until the sky turned gray.

Theo might've thought nothing of it if it wasn't followed by the ocean suddenly growing violent.

It might've been time to move.

Unfortunately, the rest of him didn't get the memo just yet. He suddenly felt numbness wash over his lower body, seemingly keeping his legs stuck to the chair.

The water was reaching his chair. That wave was looking fairly big.

_Life-threateningly_ big.

Again, Theo tried to move but he felt as if he were wading through molasses. He attempted to shift out of his chair and crawl his way to safety but he was virtually glued to the thing. The chair was completely submerged now.

The wave was approaching, growing larger and more encompassing. In a desperate struggle, he shouted for help, only for the emptiness of the beach to confirm its futility

With no other options left, Theo closed his eyes and braced himself for his watery grave.

That didn’t come.

Theo jolted awake, processing his total dryness as a sign that he hadn’t drowned. He was, however, greeted by a thick tail wrapping itself around his torso.

"Faaaaaye?"

He felt her spur, using his legs as a pillow. "...I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

"Uh-huh."

Thankfully, circulation returned to his legs with an uncomfortable tingling sensation as she shifted off. She settled in next to him. 

"_Faye_," he began in a mock chastising tone. In a similar fashion, she pouted like a stubborn teenager. "Not that I mind having your butt be the first thing I see when I wake up but is there something you'd like to share?"

She sighed out of embarrassment. "It's...a dragon thing."

"Dragon thing?" Theo echoed.

"I feel more comfortable when I'm on top of something I..." she blushed, "…treasure."

"Oh. Oh!" His heart warmed from the realization of the status he fell into. Followed by the explanation as to why she kept her hoard of erotic novels under her sheets. "_Oh._"

She seemed distressed, embarrassed of herself mostly. Theo hadn't necessarily been bothered by her clinginess; to be the subject of so much of her affection was flattering in of itself.

He decided to find a compromise.

"Lie on your back."

"Wh-what?"

"Just do it, trust me."

"Um...ok."

She did what he asked, soon startled somewhat when she received a rabbit-shaped visitor on her stomach.

"Hi."

It was difficult to tell whether she was laughing from his face tickling under her chin or from how ridiculous he looked. "Theo! What are you doing?"

"Making you comfortable."

Faye snickered. "But what if I roll over and crush you?"

"Then I'll die a happy rabbit."

"Oh my god!" She giggled. Her arms cradled the back of his neck, bringing Theo close for a peck on his forehead. "You're sweet."

"The sweetest."

Sound sleep followed the couple easily after that.

Until their positions changed...again.

He decided he was too tired to care.


End file.
